You Found Me
by musicloverx26
Summary: Hermione Granger's love life is dead. Then she gets a letter from the Department of Mysteries; they found her soulmate. HG/TN
1. The Letter

A/N: Here's a "new" story, it's kind of a mess right now. Anyway, ENJOY ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be watching a 32in television.

**You Found Me**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Ms. Granger,

We, at the Department of Mysteries, have found something that will greatly impact your life. One of our Unspeakables came upon your "heart half" in the soulmate room. Every person in the wizarding and muggle world has a heart half. Each half has only one corresponding piece. This piece is the person's soulmate. Our Unspeakable has found that your piece has found its other half. This occurrence is rare that you should be honored of.  
You're other "heart half" and soulmate is a Mr. Theodore Nott.

Peter Rushack  
Department of Mysteries  
Soulmate Room

A/N: What you guys think? Should I continue this story?


	2. Reactions

**A/N: I finally have finished the second chapter!! I wanted it to be a little bit of a surprise- kinda. Well… here it is!!! ENJOY!!!**

Finding My Way- Chapter 2- Reactions

_Theo's POV_

A few miles away, Theodore Nott was reading an almost exact copy of Hermione's letter. He had been asleep when a brown Ministry owl had tapped on his window. He lazily climbed out of his plush, king bed to let it in. The owl dropped the letter in his hand, bit him, then took off out the window. Swearing at the damn bird, he had started reading the letter that would change his life.

The moment he finished the letter, his usual stoic mask was close to cracking; his eyes were bugged, jaw dropped open, and his eyebrows were raised so high that it looked like he didn't have any. His whole body was shaking at the thought, the surprise had left him speechless. What would mother and father think? What would _Draco_ think? It was common Slytherin news that Draco was completely smitten with the Gryffindor book-worm; he'd probably skin Theo alive if he knew that she was Theo's heart-half.

Theo took some calming breaths and laid back on his bed, hands behind his head. He never thought that he would have a soul mate, let alone have someone find his soul mate. 'Hermione Granger' he thought. 'The know-it-all Mudblood who hates all Slytherins with a passion.' For some reason, Theo couldn't bring himself to be disgusted like it was expected of him; Hermione was smart, beautiful, and independent. He could carry on an intelligent conversation with her, she didn't look like a pug with her face smashed in (like Pansy), and she wouldn't always be hanging off his arm like some clingy blonde bimbo. Who could hate a woman like that?

"Theodore" his mother called, her voice breaking through his thoughts. "Theodore, it's time for din-… What's wrong, honey?" Apparently she had noticed the foreign expression on his face. Theo chuckled to himself, only his mother would know hat something was up. He hesitated a moment before handing his mother the letter. His heart was pounding as he watched his mother reading, expressions of mild confusion, wonder and finally absolute joy crossed his mother's sweet face. By the end of the letter she was beaming at him.

"Oh, Theodore! We have to invite this girl over before school starts! She has to be better than that horrible girl, Pansy, that you had over a few years ago!" she cried, hugging her son so tightly that he was having trouble breathing.

"But mother…" Theo replied, but his mother cut him off.

"… and she can come over during the Christmas holidays…"

"But mother…"

"… and of course we should invite over her parents as well…"

"Mother!"

"…and the wedding should be huge! With doves and millions of flower and-"

"MOTHER!" Theo screamed.

"Yes, dear?" she replied, finally paying attention.

"She's not… she's not a… a… pureblood" Theo stuttered, practically shaking, waiting for his mother's reaction.

"That's okay, honey. There are plenty of pureblood-halfblood marriages nowadays. No one will care if she's not completely pure and-"

"Mother! She's… she's not a… halfblood either" Theo's voice was almost a whisper by this point. He turned to look at his mother, whose face was almost blue. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Mother…"

She roughly pushed his hands away and stood up. "We will talk with your father about this" she replied coldly, then spun on her heel and walked out of the room. Theo swore he saw her reach into her pocket and grasp her wand before turning the corner.

**A/N: That's it for now!! Ahaha cliffhanger!! How will Theo's father react? Find out in the next chapter!!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!!**

**~Samie**


	3. The Curse

A/N: I finally finished writing this chapter last night, I was soo excited! I hope you guys like it; it's major towards the plot! (Hint, Hint) Anyway, ENJOY!! and Review

**Disclaimer: I do not not not own Harry Potter.**

You Found Me Chapter 3- The CurseTheo's POV

Theo could barely breathe as he thought of what his father's reaction might be. His father had never been one to withhold a sarcastic comment about a mudb- muggleborn. Theo would probably be skinned alive and disinherited for being friends with one, let alone having one for a heart-half.

Hermione as his soulmate. The thought swam around his head. She was stunningly gorgeous in a humble way. She had light, curly brown hair, deep, intelligent brown eyes and a blinding smile.

"THEODORE CORNELIUS NOTT! COME. HERE. NOW!" his mother screeched. Theo gave a sigh and stood up. He was about to go to his mother; thought about it, then grabbed his wand off the nightstand. He slid the wand into his pocket and went down the dark hallway to where his mother was standing in front of his father's office.

She glared at him in disgust, then knocked twice on the door. A muffled 'Come in" was heard and the door magically opened. His mother stiffly walked in while Theo peered around the door, cautiously. At the look his mother gave him, he practically ran in. The door slammed dramatically behind him.

His father's chair was facing away from them, towards the giant window. The storm outside was raging. Theo had a gut feeling that this conversation would not end well; he wrapped his hand around his wand, just in case.

"So Theo. You have some news to tell me?" his father asked.

"Well, Father" he gulped "The Ministry says they have found my heart-half".

His father's chair swung around to face Theo, shock on his father's face. "That's marvelous, son! But why is your mother furious with this news?" The confusion visible on his face.

"She's not a pureblood" Theo replied, honestly. Then he guiltily hung his head.

"And I'm guessing she's not a half-blood either, right son?" his father asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Correct, father"

"Well! That's marvelous, son! She can teach you a lot!" his father exclaimed while jumping out of his chair and hugging his dumbstruck son.

Theo stood there for a good five minutes, muttering gibberish and staring at his father in shock.

"Wha?" was the most intelligent thing he could come up with, which was surprising.

"Go on, son. It's okay" his father pat him on the shoulder, then pushed Theo towards the door.

"Diligo Vomica!"

A/N: Haha! Another cliffhanger! Was that what you guys expected?? Thanks to jessirose85 for the idea and inspiration!!

**IMPORTANT: That last spell was of my own creation (it's supposed to be in Latin)**


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: Guess what? I DID IT!! I finally wrote the next chapter of YOU FOUND ME!! I would like to thank all of you guys for sticking with me even though I haven't added to this story in forever. It's because of you guys that this is my #1 story... so far ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**You Found Me**

**Chapter 4- Return to Hogwarts**

Hermione stood on Platform 9 3/4 waiting for her four best friends: Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna. She had spent the summer in Spain with her parents and was eager to be with her friends again.

Over the summer, she had received a letter that made her faint. apparently her "heart-half" as the letter said, was Theodore Nott, Sytherin and possible Voldemort supporter. But that was ridiculous! Hermione knew who her "heart-half" was and it certainly wasn't Theodore Nott.

Hermione turned around to the sound of her best friend Ginny, shrieking and yelling her name. The second she saw Ginny, she was attacked in a bone-crushing hug. As Ginny let go, Harry, Ron and Luna all took their turns hugging Hermione and exchanging hellos.

Time was moving so fast that suddenly, the group of friends were on the train, almost to Hogwarts. Hermione had been spaced out for most of the ride, the stop snapped her out of her trance. She stumbled off the train and walked up the path to the carriages.

"Hello, there" she said to the threstral pulling the carriage. The beautiful creature looked at her with giant grey eyes and blinked. Hermione pet it, then went to get in the carriage.

Hermione opened the door and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He turned to smirk at her then pat his la, telling her to sit down. She snorted in disgust, then went to find another carriage... there were none. With a murderous look in her eye, she huffed, got back in the carriage and sat on Malfoy's lap. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist, but she couldn't push him away. So she just stared out the window of the carriage and avoided all eye contact.

Sitting in the corner of the carriage, was one Theodore Nott. He watched the whole scene with guarded, expressionless eyes. While his face showed disinterest, his brain was running on hyper drive. When he saw Hermione enter, his heart leapt up to his throat. He tried to say hello, but couldn't find his voice. Then when she denied Draco's offer, he was absolutely giddy. If she turned down Hogwart's "Sex God", then he might have a chance. But the strongest emotion he felt was when Hermione reentered the carriage, sat on Draco's lap, and allowed Draco to put his hands on her. Theo saw red.

The minute the carriage stopped, both Theo and Hermione raced to get out, which of course, ked them into knocking into each other and falling.

Theo landed directly on top of Hermione, his lips centimeters from hers. He looked into her eyes, and forgot to hide his own. He saw confusion and a weird glint in her coconut brown eyes. That's when reality kicked in.

Theo, remembering the letter sent to him in the summer, stood up and held out his hand to Hermione. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, miss" he said, like a true gentleman. Then he took her hand and kissed the top of it. Hermione blushed a delicate pink. Theo grinned, then started walking to the castle.

Hermione stayed back, staring at her hand. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Theo was her "heart-half". The thought had her blushing as she walked up the path to the castle.

Behind a tree, Theo stood watching Hermione, making sure she got into the castle okay. Once she was out of his sight, a sharp pain pounded on his chest and he fell to the ground. Clutching his chest, he gritted his teeth to stop the screams from erupting from his mouth.

-

-

-

**A/N: I hope you guys noticed that I tried to write this differently compared to all my other stories. I wanted it to be rememberable. Anyway, guesses on what happened to Theo ;)**

**Reviews are awesome**

**~Samie**


	5. A New Year

**A/N: School's over so I decided to really concentrate on my writing for most of the summer. This story, which I love to pieces, was sadly untouched for awhile. This is my first project of the summer: finish You Found Me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sad as that may be.**

**You Found Me**

**Chapter 5- -3rd Person**

For the first time in the history of Hogwarts, the beginning of the year feast was not festive. The usual chatter was instead a low murmur of whispering and hushed voices. Evil was on the rise, and fear was found in the hearts of many. Only half of the candles were lit and the professors all had somber expressions on their faces.

Hermione had to hold back tears as she entered the Great Hall. Only half of the regular number of students returned, they were all half-blood or pureblood. Except her.

She sadly went over to the Gryffindor Table, squishing between Ron and Harry.

"Hey Mione, where were you?" Ron answered, mouth surprisingly not filled with food.

"Nowhere guys, I just had to take a different carriage, that's all." She replied, refusing to look at either of them. The two shrugged and returned to their dinners, unaware of the tears in the corners of Hermione's eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her nose of her robes, not caring, and went to grab some food.

"Miss Granger!" A voice shouted. Hermione shrieked and dropped the roll she had grabbed. She turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there, looking ever cross and strict as she'd always been.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked, somewhat annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, immediately." Professor McGonagall announced, then turned on her heel and strut back to her place at the front of the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed and stared longingly at the roll she had dropped.

"See you guys in the Common Room." She said to Harry and Ron, who both just nodded. She sighed again, then walked out of the Great Hall and up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

The gargoyle didn't ask her for a password, just leapt out of the way and revealed the winding stone staircase. Hermione climbed the stairs, a sense of pure dread seeping into her every pore. By the time she got to the door at the top, her legs felt like lead, and she was breaking out in a cold sweat.

With a shaking hand, she lifted her hand to knock on the door. Hermione was startled when Professor Dumbledore called for her to come in. Hesitantly, she opened the door and walked into Professor Dumbledore's office, not expecting what she saw.

In one of the red plush chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, was Theodore Nott who was smirking in her direction.

Hermione blushed a delicate pink color and, ignoring the twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes, sat in the other red plush chair. She took a breath, to calm her erratic heart, and focused all her attention to the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, , it seems that over the summer , the two of you have gotten some... interesting news." The twinkle in the old man's eyes gleamed brighter as he watched Hermione blush and Theodore smirk.

"It seems that the two of you are heart-halfs. This, my dear students, is a very rare piece of magic that I have only seen a few times. It is a miracle that you two have found each other. Because of this, all the professors and myself have decided that you two will be living in the same quarters for the year, since you are heart-halfs and this year's Heads."

"Heads? Really? I'm Head Girl? This is amaz- Wait did you say sharing dorms?" Hermione asked, shock and anger apparent in her eyes.

"Yes Miss Granger. Your dorm is located next to the kitchens, behind the Nargle painting. You two must choose your own password. Now, let's return to the feast, the house-elves have made excellent treacle tart this year.

Professor Dumbledore then proceed to kick the two students out of his office and shut the door, preferring to take the shortcut.

Hermione and Theo stood outside the door, shocked at the Headmaster's bluntness. Hermione then leaned against the wall, her face becoming whiter and whiter by the second. Theo looked on concerned, then caught Hermione before she fell on to the floor.

Hermione had become unconcious due to shock at the news. Theo held her up, the feeling of her skin against his burning him, as he carried her down to the Hospital Wing.

To his surprise, Hermione woke up half way to Hospital Wing. She glanced up at Theo and blushed.

"Ummm, I t-think we should go back to the feast." Hermione stuttered, unable to look Theo in the eye. He smirked, then held out his arm for her. Shocked she took it and the two returned to the Great Hall.

"Mione, what was all that about?" Harry asked, concerned about how white Hermione looked.

"N-nothing Harry. Professor Dumbledore was just telling me that I'm Head Girl." The two boys congratulated her, then, like the oblivious boys they were, went back to eating. Hermione sighed, then caught Ginny's eye, who gave her a look that said: we're talking later. Hermione sighed again and went to grab a roll.

Later that night, Hermione and Theo stood outside their dormitory.

"How about 'Love conquers'? Hermione suggested.

"Naw, that's really cheesy. How about 'Theo rocks'?

"Haha no. 'silver'?

"Naw. 'Slytherin rules'?

"Heck no. 'Romeo and Juliet'?

"That's the best we're gonna get so sure." Theo replied. The two went in and up to their rooms, feeling awkward being around each other. Hermione got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Theo, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He was in agonizing pain because of being so close to Hermione. He bit down on his lower lip, holding back his screams so that he wouldn't wake Hermione. He sat there, watching the moon and stars; trying to calm himself and forget about the pain.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. What do you guys think?**

**Review**

**~Samie**


End file.
